Stepping Away From It All
by Sylvia Angelbourne
Summary: [Surprise character in coming chapter...] Sequel to 'Who Are You' What happens to the Ducks after Charlie's death? Are they moving on? Someone whom they least expect pays them a little visit.. you'll never guess who..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and any familiar characters are owned by Walt Disney Pictures and created by Steven Brill, Helen and any other characters are owned by the author.  
  
A/N : This is a sequel to Who Are You?? It will be written in a general POV. Please R&R!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Helen glanced around at the silent crowd. Everyone was quiet, but strangely, no one was crying, not even herself. In fact, everyone was smiling. It wasn't that no one felt like crying but Charlie wouldn't have wanted that. Not that nobody was going to miss him, but his spirit was still very much alive. All of them could sense that. Here lies Charlie Conway, beloved son and beloved friend, the tombstone read. She still found it hard to believe that he was gone. Though she was practically the first one to know that it would come eventually. Even though neither one of them tried to think about it. Even though they couldn't bring themselves to say it out loud because then it would sound so real.  
  
Just then she caught sight of an unfamiliar face. He was only about 5 feet 2 with sandy colored-hair. She watched as Julie ran over to hug him. He returned the hug and exchanged hugs with the other Ducks. Then it struck her. Gordon Bombay. Her father was forever mentioning his name. Evidently, he was a marvelous hockey player and so she heard, the Ducks' old coach. She felt Adam fidget beside her. Sometimes she almost forgot he was there. Maybe it was because of his quiet personality, or maybe she just wasn't playing attention. He left her side and engulfed Gordon Bombay in a hug. They exchanged a few words and the man looked at her and smiled. She returned his smile with a nod.  
  
After the burial, everyone headed down to the old skating pond. Adam walked beside her all the way. But she could feel his restlessness. At times she just wished that he left her alone. She looked up at him, blue eyes and all. He was really good-looking, like Charlie. Maybe even more. But the spark just wasn't there. Stupid Charlie. Why did he have to make Adam promise to look after her? Great. The first week without him and she was already mad at him. 'Sorry Charlie' she thought, smiling. She pulled at Adam's arm.  
  
"Why don't you join the rest?" she said to him. He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What about you?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"I'll be fine. Go on.. I know you want to," she replied. Just to make him feel better she added, "I need some time alone to think anyway."  
  
He glanced at the others longingly, "Well.. if you say so."  
  
She watched as they laughed and joked their way to the pond, glad that things were finally ok between them. Recently they'd resented Adam for being with her. Steal her away from Charlie to be exact. And for cheating on Julie. It was all a big misunderstanding. Maybe he liked her, but she didn't feel the same way. Not in that way at least. Just a friend. A good friend perhaps, but nothing more. She sat at the edge of the frozen pond as the others skated onto the ice. Someone tapped on her shoulder and sat down beside her.  
  
"Not joining them?" the person asked.  
  
"You know I don't skate Guy," she replied her cousin.  
  
"Wish I could. Stupid bandage. I hate you!," he cried and slapped his chest. He immediately doubled over in pain. "Ouch.. No wait.. I don't hate you.. just that bastard Chris."  
  
She chuckled, "Next time make sure you know who you're up against before you go rescuing someone."  
  
"Hey! He had a gun. I had him out cold before that," he said defensively.  
  
"Haha.. yeah.. for like 5 seconds? Come on Guy.. you almost got yourself killed. Aren't you scared?" she asked.  
  
He grew silent for a moment and spoke up, "Yeah.. it was the scariest moment of my life. But you know.. I'd do anything for her." He looked at the brown-haired girl skating on the ice.  
  
"Sorry.. I know it must have been scary.. I get chills just thinking about that gun. If Portman and Fulton hadn't arrived in time.. ," her voice trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. It was too horrible to think about what the consequences might have been.  
  
"Yeah.. good thing we don't have to deal with that huh.." he said. They watched as the team drew into a circle with their hands touching the ice. A symbol of respect for Charlie, just as they did for Hans two years ago. Two years. Had it only really been that recent? It all seemed so far away.  
  
"So.. what are you planning to do?" Guy asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" was her reply.  
  
"I don't know.. I just thought.. since he's.. you know.. maybe you don't want to be in this place anymore," he said awkwardly.  
She thought for a while before saying, "That's just it. He's here, and here's where I'm going to be. With him. If I could, I'll stay here all my life. I've learnt something about losing someone. You can't deal with it by running away, besides, I know he's still here somewhere. You just have to feel him. He's always with me."  
  
"I never thought about it that way," he said thoughtfully.  
  
She laughed lightly, "You and Adam. Though you have to admit, he's pretty much gotten over Penny's death. Remember how tough it was for him?"  
  
"Yeah.. I'm glad those days are over. Haha.. I've got a feeling that someone helped him get over that. Am I right?" he nudged her playfully.  
  
"We're just friends Guy," she said, looking at the ground.  
  
"You think you're just friends. But he doesn't. I can tell. He likes you," he said persistently.  
  
"He likes Julie," she said indignantly. "He's been crushing on her since forever."  
  
"That's history. He likes you," he insisted.  
  
"Ok. So? That doesn't change anything," he said indignantly.  
  
"Of course it does. He's a good guy Helen. You shouldn't let this chance pass," he advised.  
  
She shook her head, "No. I can't do that to Julie."  
  
"She's pretty much over him. I still think you're making a big mistake. Give him a try. Move on Helen," he said and got up to join the others who were starting to come in.  
  
She sat on the ice a little while more. Adam came up to her and offered a hand. She pulled herself up and steadied herself. But he still held her hand. His felt soft and warm even though he wasn't wearing gloves. He smiled warmly at her. Adam was probably the best person to fall in love with after Charlie. Then why didn't she have those feelings? She was moving on, wasn't she? 


	2. I Said Moving On, Not Moving Out

"What?!? You've got to be kidding! You're bringing be back?! Why??" she screamed at her mother.  
  
"Look, if you would just listen to me young lady. I don't think you should be here. Not after what happened," said her mother.  
  
Her eyes flashed angrily, "The more the reason why I SHOULD be here. The only thing that you should be doing is try to understand what I'm going through! You can't yank me out of Ohio and put me back in again!"  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted," Mrs. Colby threw her hands up, exasperated. This was one of the many fights she and her daughter had had since she came to Minnesota.  
  
"But then, if you must know, the truth is, you NEVER ever know what I want. I can't believe you didn't even attend the funeral! I hate you!" she screamed into her mother's face and ran out.  
  
"Helen! Wait -" Mrs. Colby cried out desperately as she watched her daughter run down the steps of the porch. She sighed and sank into the couch behind her. Someone let out a breath behind her and she turned around to see Guy standing there. She wanted to scold him for eavesdropping but decided to just let it go.  
  
"You heard what she said?" she asked her nephew.  
  
He nodded sympathetically, "She doesn't hate you. She's just upset. Even though she doesn't really show it, inside, she's screaming. It'll take her some time to come around."  
  
"All this drama is bad for her. I thought she'd be happy to move back. That way, she can be with her friends," she said.  
  
"Well.. I think she's found friends here," he reminded her.  
  
"Yes. I know that. I just thought - Nevermind.. I'm moving her back next week. No point discussing it," she said in a finalizing tone and got up.  
  
"If you think it's good for her. But I think she'd be better off here. Not that I'm one to make decisions for her," he said cautiously. He didn't want to get mixed up in their problems. He'd rather face a dragon.  
  
She glanced at him thoughtfully, "Maybe so. But I've made up my mind. She's going back. Next week." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen before Guy could say anything else. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hey.. hey hey.. hold up! Where's the fire?" Julie called out as a blurry figure whipped past her. She felt herself waver and felt backwards onto the ground. The accident-prone girl stopped to see who she'd knocked down in her rage to get away from the house. She looked at the other girl, not knowing what to say. They hadn't really spoken since the night of the big blow up. Not that it was her fault or anything, but somehow she felt guilty all the same. She held out her hand to help her up.  
  
"Hey.. sorry 'bout that.." she said awkwardly and grinned sheepishly. Julie reached for her hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"No problem. What's the rush?" she asked the younger girl.  
  
"Nothing.. just.. trying to get away from there," said Helen and she gestured towards the house.  
  
"Oh.. well.. I suppose we do all try to get away from some things at times," Julie said, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want to get away from? Sometimes it seems like I'm the only one running," said Helen. Her anger started boiling again when she thought about the problem. Stupid school. Stupid preppies. What do they know about pain and suffering? She looked at Julie who seemed to be thinking. She wondered. Did she dare ask the one question she'd been longing to ask?  
  
"Do you miss Adam?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Curiosity got the better of her all the time. Julie looked at her in surprise, gaping. For a second, she thought she was going to hurl insults at her for being such an insensitive jerk. She would have done that herself.  
  
"Well.. to tell you the truth, yes and no," was the reply. Slow, but still, an answer. A confusing one at that.  
  
As if to cross the doubts that were written all over Helen's face, she said, "I do miss him. But.. I'm try not to," she shrugged, "maybe that's what I'm running away from. It hurts. But I try not to let it."  
  
She looked so brave when she said all that. Helen felt herself grow an immense admiration for Julie. Not that she didn't have any problems because it looked so, but because she had the guts to deal with it in her own way. She refused to let these things get in her way. Maybe that's why she was always so tough, so focused and driven in everything. Hockey, studies.. this girl was perfect, Helen thought. Perfect. Just like Adam. It's true alright. They were a match made in heaven. And she had to ruin everything. No, wait. It was Adam who ruined everything. She didn't fall in love. He did.  
  
"Julie.. I want to apologize. For what happened," she said with uncertainty. How would she react to that? It was not as if that could change anything.  
  
"It's not your fault. And I can hardly blame Adam for loving someone else," she smiled sadly saying this.  
  
"No. He doesn't like me. He's in love with you, like before. He's just confused that's all. All we are, are good friends. He's got it all wrong. Just because he tells me stuff, doesn't mean he likes me," she protested. She had to set things straight or she wouldn't be able to end the sleepless nights.  
  
"But that's just it. He trusts you. I know him Helen. The person he trusts, is the one he loves. He used to tell me everything. And then.. you came along.." she stopped. She didn't mean to say those last words, but the pain was still there, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She looked at Helen quickly to see a crestfallen face. Julie reached out and pulled the other girl in a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," she said. Julie didn't want to make her feel bad. But then.. there are something which you can't forget, she thought. And these things haunt you forever, your thoughts, your dreams, your speech, your life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Adam, I'm leaving. No, that sounds cold," she said to the mirror.  
  
"I'm sorry Adam. I wish there was some other way, but I have to leave. Ugh, he's going to think I like him," Helen flopped onto her bed, tired. She had been practicing for the past hour. How was she going to tell him? Maybe she should just pack her bags and leave. He'd find out, eventually.  
  
"Adam, I have something to tell you. My mom's making me leave," she smiled to herself. "There. I said it."  
  
"You sure did," said a voice. She rolled around in surprise to see Adam standing in the doorway.  
  
She looked at him and frowned, "I thought you knew how to knock. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
He sat on her bed, "Long enough to know what's going on."  
  
Helen hung her head low, "Oh.. I was going to tell you."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked him back. This was getting for confusing by the minute. Couldn't she just get over with it and leave. Why did things have to get so complicated.  
  
"Why are you leaving? Is everything alright?" he asked and reached for her hands. She withdrew them and hid them behind the pillows.  
  
"Stop it Adam. You're beginning to sound like my mom," she said hotly.  
  
A look of understanding flash across his face, "I see. It was your mom's idea."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "No duh. I wanted to move because I hate being here. It's just so.. unfair! I can't believe I have to take this everyday. You'd think she'd leave me alone after coming here. But no, she had to move over to Guy's place to "keep an eye on me". If it was going to be like this, she never should have made me come here in the first place. Damn!" She flung her pillow against the wall. It bounced back and slammed against her table, making its contents spill over the floor.  
  
She cursed under her breath and knelt down to pick her things up. This was the worst day ever. Adam bent down to help her.  
  
"It's ok. You don't have to help. I need some time alone," she grabbed her papers from his hands. In the attempt, he held on to her hand and said, "I'm always here if you need me. You know where to find me." He got up and shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
Helen watched him leave. It had been a long time since they had been together under the tree. Ever since the night of the kiss. Her and Adam. Kissing. She didn't want to make any more mistakes. Not after Charlie. She realized she was clutching the papers in her hand as she thought about that. She threw them on the floor and rolled into her bed.  
  
She thought about the night of the big blowup. The way Julie's face just fell when she found out. How Portman had nearly punched out Adam. The looks on the Ducks' faces as they stared at the drama. And the night when she had decided to escape everything. The way Adam had come after her. Guy's near- death encounter in the attempt to save Connie. And most of all, the night Charlie left them all to bear with this pain. No. She stopped herself. She had to erase these thoughts from her mind. Maybe sleeping would help. She covered her head with her pillow, trying to drown out the thoughts. And by the time she woke up the next morning, she might as well be in another place where she didn't have to think about anything at all. Stupid, old Ohio.  
  
A/N : Hey all! I wanna thank those of you who read my first story. Hopefully this one gets better. Sorry this chapter's so short. I'm celebrating Chinese New Year now. Busy busy busy! Yes, I'm Asian. =) Malaysian to be exact. So you can see.. I'm planning to take Helen away for a little while. There are more surprises to come. We'll see what happens.. =) 


End file.
